


conduct.

by princevector



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eichi reflects on his past mistakes. Acceptance is an interesting process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conduct.

**Author's Note:**

> please help Eichi's character is so good but so difficult to write i just love him so much

_(Emperor.)_

The word spilled off people’s lips like toxic waste. An unpleasant title—certainly befitting for a man who has fallen from the throne, but nevertheless you relax your shoulders and put on your best smile.

_(Praise be.)_

You breathe in. Those tightly woven strings around your chest are suffocating, reminiscent of your time spent in a hospital bed _. Swallow the pain, the misery_ , you remind yourself on a daily basis, as if atoning for your sins.

_(God bless us all.)_

You’re no longer the Emperor, but a fallen being blessed and surrounded by wonderful angels. You feel unworthy of their graces.

_(What do you deserve, after all of the sins you've committed?)_

Another day, another cup of tea. You smile warmly against the cup’s rim, inhaling the fragrant aroma it offers and relish in the experience. It smells like home, but not the home you were raised in. 

_(That was not home. This is your new home.)_

No, that place you once called “home” is far too stuffy for your liking. Far too pretentious, far from the freedom and independence you have here. Or rather, as much independence that’s within your reach. It’s near perfection, with the organized files and an open laptop suited for your tastes.

_(Always surrounded by the warmth of others.)_

It’s cold in the student council room. A different type of frigidness sends chills down your skin, but this is just Mother Nature at work. Your blue eyes glance at the barely opened window in the room, allowing for a cool breeze to enter and spread its icy touch from wall to wall. It still feels like home.

_(You chuckle softly.)_

It feels like several pairs of loving arms are simultaneously embracing you. They are the arms that can only belong to the most precious of angels who refuse to leave your side. 

_(And for that, you are ever so thankful for the life God has given you. Perhaps this is your second chance, even if it won’t erase the mistakes of your past.)_


End file.
